


Poison

by miravibes



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravibes/pseuds/miravibes
Kudos: 1





	1. After

I thought my dad was crazy when he first reopened cobra kai. 

I mean c'mon it literally ruined his life. 

his future.

I never thought it would have brought me to where I was today. I was a nobody before karate. a total low life loser with a fucked up past. 

I feel in love, made friends, enemies and reconnected with someone I hadn't talked to in a very long time.

Here's my story.


	2. Before 1

My dad barged through my door basically forcing me out of bed to go with him to get pizza at the corner store around the block for dinner. 

I tried to force my way out of it but he said that I need to eat and we didn't have food at home anyway. 

Finally agreeing I quickly got dressed into a pair of small black shorts and a blue tank top along with a simple pair of sneakers. 

The valley was always hot even at night.

I went over to the living room and saw my dad waiting for me so we could to go. He wasn't really in a good mood since he lost his job earlier today so I was cautious as I approached him.

"Hey, dad I'm ready to go." I said in the softest voice I've ever heard come from my lips. 

"Ok kiddo, let's go," he replied standing up walking towards the door to open it for me.

He watched me walk up to the door and walk through it. He closed the door behind him not even bothering to lock it. 

He said we were going to drive there cause he didn't feel like walking today even though it was less than 5 minutes away.

We walked towards his car and got in and he turned the radio on to some 80s song I never heard before which was pretty rare considering I basically knew all of them. 

The whole ride there was completely silent just the sound of the faint radio and my dad's foot tapping.

once we got there my dad closely inspected the pizza slices trying to pick out the two perfect ones for us. He looked more concentrated than ever. 

"those two," he said pointing to the ones at the back. 

the man opened the small glass door of the pizza stand and grabbed them with his bare hands. 

"aren't you going to wear gloves?" my father asked.

a boy came up from behind us and said something in Spanish causing me to jump back. the cashier replied in Spanish as well pointing towards his left.

the boy looked at me up and down before smirking at me. I smirked back at his actions before he walked away.

"Can you put that on a plate?" my dad asked once again. 

the boy walked back over to the register.

"My grandmas sick," he said 

"Didn't ask." my dad replied.

I nudged his side and he looked down at my small figure easily towering over me.

he sighed and said, "What's Spanish for just give me my damn slices." 

the man said something in Spanish once again after he stood up and the boy chuckled lightly. 

"what did you just say." my dad asked again.

"What did he say," he questioned the boy.

"you don't wanna know," he replied with a smirk on his face. 

"I know it's something bad just tell me." my dad said.

"he said you have a tiny-" pointing towards his- well.

"he said I have a tiny wang." my father said and with that, I gave a scoff and walked out of the store doors. 

a few moments later my dad walked out of the store and handed me my pizza.

"here you go kid," he said 

we sat there and ate after a group of boys went into the store and a remark from a homeless lady who thought we were homeless also.

the boy came rushing through the door followed by the group who walked in moments ago. 

the black-haired boy pushed the other boy onto the ground. 

I turned my head back around when I noticed that they had poured the pink liquid over his head and pushed him against my dads' car.

shit.

"hey watch the car man." 

"whos this dude." the black-haired boy said.

the boys said a few things before I could process it all and my father was using karate on them. 

I shot up from my seat and ran over in front of the boy to protect him and make sure nothing happened to him. 

one of the boys shoved my dad back which was probably the worst decision of his whole life. 

my dad kicked the boy in the face and he stumbled backwards. the other boys stood there looking around confused before trying to attack my dad. he basically blocked all the hits except when he got stuck in a headlock for a few seconds before he broke free. 

after a punch more punches being thrown all the boys were on the ground. just when my dad told me that we were going home the cops showed up out of nowhere and took him into custody. 

as he was getting into the cop car he told me to go straight home and he would see me after school.

once the cop car disappeared around the corner the boy finally spoke with a slightly trembled voice.

"hey I live in the same apartment as you guys I think. I could walk home with you if you like." 

I swung around and looked at the boy who was still standing there.

"Sure why not. The names y/n Lawrence by the way." 

"Awesome. oh and uh- it Miguel Diaz," he replied with a big smile 

"Nice to meet you, Miguel." I replied and earned a huge smile from him.

I walked over to him and told him to take his hoodie off so I could do my best to clean his hair up. he told me I dint have to and tried to get me not to. once I told him I could do what my dad just did he obeyed and let me clean up the mess on top of his head.

he pulled the hoodie off of his body and handed it to me briefly brushing his fingers against mine. 

I told him to bend down so I could reach his head considering how much shorter I was than him. he bent down to my level and I got to work scrunching up the hoodie and rubbing it against his hair trying my best to get off as much as I could. 

There was still a bit left but I got the majority of it. 

we walked back into the store so he could get more of the pink stuff.

after we did, we walked home and he made sure I got inside. 

I told him that I would probably see him tomorrow at school and smiled at the thought or so I hope he did.

god, he was gorgeous.

His slim yet muscular build, his beautiful hair, his facial features.

everything about him was godlike.

I think Demetri and Eli will like him.

my two best friends since we were little. 

Although they were a year older than me, we were all still in the same grade since I skipped 5th grade for doing an essay a little too well. after that, I got tested and the school board decided I would skip straight to sixth.

I walked towards my room and got changed into some more comfy clothes before curling up in bed and looking through Instagram. 

I searched up Miguel,s account and found him.

he only had a few pictures posted. I liked the first one after I followed him. 

after a few minutes he followed me back well I was in the middle of texting a group chat with just Meech and Eli. 

I was telling them about how my dad beat the shit out of who I figured out to be Kyler and his pussy little friend group.

they were absolutely amazed about the fact the friend group would show up tomorrow all bruised and more ugly looking.

he liked two of my picture before I said goodnight to the group chat and plugged my phone in. 

I turned over and instantly fell asleep to the sound of cars going by this shitty little apartment building.


	3. Before 2

I woke up earlier than usual today. 

My phone read 6:45 am.

I threw my legs off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to talk a quick shower.

I undressed and opened the glass door of the shower and walked in. The warm water instantly hit my body and ran down my exposed chest lightly brushing my nipples sending shivers down my spine. I let out a soft moan as the water rushed down my whole body. 

I reached over to grab the shampoo once my hair was fully soaked. I squirted some of the purple liquid onto my palm and rubbed it in between My hands multiplying the studs of soap. I lifted my hands to my head and started to wash my hair gently. I rubbed the liquid through my whole head of y/h/c hair. I walked back into the water rinsing it out of my hair. 

I stepped out of the water and grabbed my bottle of body wash and drizzled it down my chest. I grabbed luffa and began washing my body. Once my figure was lathered in the soap I stood under the water once again and rinsed the bubbly studs off my body. 

After my body was fully removed from all the soapy liquids I turned the water off and got out. I wrapped a clean towel around my body and walked towards my bedroom.

I dried my body and hair off before I dressed.

I put on a pair of black carpenter jeans with a light blue crop top and a pair of checkered vans. I curled my lashes and put on an even layer of mascara along with my false lashes. My lip gloss was nearly empty so I only put on a little bit today. I grabbed my eyebrow brush and brushed out my natural brow shape before throwing on a zip-up hoodie. 

I grabbed $50 off of my nightstand and unplugged my charger from my wall and put it in my backpack. I made my bed as neat as I could before I walked into the kitchen to fill up my water bottle and grab a quick snack.

As my water bottle filled up I opened the fridge door and grabbed the last apple there was. 

bang bang.

I instantly turned around to the sound of someone at the door. 

The doorknob turned and the door swung open revealing my step-grandfather.

"What the fuck do you want old man." 

"I come in piece to see your screw up of a father. wh-" he said before I cut him off.

"Shut your fucking mouth you wrinkly piece of shit," I said. 

As much as he was right I will never let anyone disrespect my father. 

Especially this fuck face.

"Yeah, whatever. Where is he?"

Fuck. I forgot about last night. 

I will not give this grey-haired goon the satisfaction he wants.

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up. probably went to work or some shit." I lied.

"Ok well, I'll wait." 

I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and told him that if he fucked up anything more in this house I could personally kill him. Before I could do anything else someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of him.

"Leave the man alone." The lady who said she was a caretaker said.

I shoved her off of me and grabbed my math textbook off of the dining room table before walking out the door and going to the bus stop where I and the boys usually met up to walk to school together. 

it took me about 5 minutes to get to my destination and when I got there I saw Eli and Demitri sitting there waiting for me. 

"No no, that's not what happened," Meech said.

"I- I'm pretty sure it was," Eli replied

"What the hell are you losers talking about," I said which caused them both to jump up.

"Jesus y/n that wasn't funny," Eli said quietly. 

"You really think anybody would hurt you well your waiting for me," I said and laughed louder than expected. 

they both looked at each other and shook their head no.

"Exactly," I said before linking one arm around each of theres making me stand in the middle of the two.

We started to walk in the direction of the school arms still linked.

"So what are we doing after school today my loves," I asked the two boys.

"Well, how about golf n stuff," Demitri suggested.

"If Eli's in I am," I replied looking over to the boy on my right. 

"Um s-sure," Eli said.

"Great," I replied nudging him in the side. 

he gave me a weak smile before looking down at the floor like he usually did.

I disconnected from the two boys and walked into the road when no cars were coming from either direction. 

I began to spin around well somewhat walking forward. 

"Are you actually crazy?" Demetri said eyeing me up and down like a piece of art. 

"A little yea," I said and caught a glimpse of a smirk crawl onto Eli's face. 

A car turned the corner speeding nearly hitting me before I got up onto the curb. I tripped and tumbled onto the patch of grass on the side of the sidewalk. 

I instantly burst into laughter after I saw the looks on both of the boys' faces. 

It was a mix of shock and confusion from Meech and a mix of anger and lust from Eli.

"ARE YOU DUMB Y/N. YOU COULD HAVE DIED." Eli shouted at me before storming off. 

I stopped laughing and looked over at Meech who seemed even more shocked than me.

"He just yelled at you right. Like actually raised his voice." Meech said in more in a way to convince himself than a questioned tone.

"Yea he did." 

"Well that's different," he said helping me up from the ground.

For the rest of the walk, we just talked about the new game of thrones episode. 

I wasn't as into the stuff they did but I still did it to understand what there were talking about whenever I was with them. I mean they base their whole life off of nerdy shit. 

Once we got into the school I told Demitri that I was going to my locker to put my math textbook away and he went to go find Eli. 

well, I was walking through the halls the blonde bitch of the school Yasmine bumped into me and chuckled in her little bitch ass friend group. 

she had stopped to look at me and I took the chance to slap her cold across the face causing her to wince and nearly cry.

"Watch where your going bitch cause next time I won't let you off as easy," I said before turning around and walking away leaving her clenching her jaw and the whispers of the students in the hallway behind. 

I finally reached my locker when I felt two hands on my face and a familiar voice.

"Hey there." the voice whispered into my ear.

I turned around to see Miguel standing with his hands in his pockets. 

I said hello before wrapping him in a tight hug. 

"Do you know where room 142 history is?" he asked pulling away.

"Actually I'm heading there now," I said.

we walked to the class and took our seats. 

It also turned out that me and Miguel had the same schedule except for math when we and different teachers. 

Miguel sat beside me after we got partnered into a group project about the world wars. 

We didn't really do anything and decided to get to know each other better. 

Apparently, he had a run in with my father that morning about Miguel asking him to teach him some karate.

To no surprise, he said no.

The next class I had was a bit of a blur as well as lunch and our first class after lunch. It all went by so quickly.

I was walking to my locker to grab my math book that I put away earlier when Demitri walked up to my locker like he did every day when we had math. Eli always meets us there because the class he had before this one was at the other side of the school and he wouldn't make it in time to my locker. 

"Ready to learn about mathematics," Demitri said and I furrowed my eyebrows toward him. 

"Yeah, why not," I replied.

I closed my locker after I put my math book into my bag and we started to walk up the stairs to math.

Eli was waiting outside of the door for us to get there and once he saw me he instantly walked towards me and pulled me into his body wrapping his arms around me tightly. I hugged him back with the same energy. 

"I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier I just really cant lose you," he whispered into my ear which sent shivers throughout my whole body. 

It was a surprise to me that I even got shivers. it never happened, especially with Eli. 

I brushed it off and whispered into his ear telling him it was okay and that I forgave him. 

we let go of each other and walked into the classroom. 

The whole class I spotted Eli looking at me every few minutes before snapping himself out of whatever trance he was in.

Weird.


	4. Before 3

I walked home with Miguel after school before I had to meet up with Eli and Demitri later that night at golf n stuff. 

I meet up with him at the front door after he told me to meet him there. 

we were basically home when I started a new conversation. "So how was your first day at west valley high," I asked him genuinely.

"Well it was okay I guess but considering you were there almost the whole time it was better than ever," he replied with a smirk on his face and I felt myself starting to blush hardly.

I smacked his arm playfully as we turned the corner now walking onto the apartment property. 

I looked over to him and he had a cheeky smile spread across his beautiful face.

He looked angel-like with the sun hitting his tan skin in the perfect places. 

His brown eyes meeting my y/e/c ones before they darted towards my lips then back to my eyes. 

"You're really pretty y/n," he said.

"Not bad yourself," I said before saying goodbye and walking to my house. 

I walked to my door and opened it finding my dad standing at the fridge grabbing a beer. he turned his head towards me and instantly told me about his interaction with that old man that was here when I left this morning. 

He said he brought up Robby and how he never talks to him.

Robby and I are twins. we were raised together up until the point when our mother decided that she no longer could support the both of us and threw me out on the street which is where my dad found me and took me in. I was extremely sad for a couple of months even tried to kill myself by drowning in the tub but my dad was quick to find me and bring me back to life. It still kind of pains me knowing my other half is out there somewhere but I have no idea where.

I last saw him when we were 11.

That has 4 years ago. 

I pushed the thought of my brother to the back of my head and went straight to my bedroom and laid down and instantly fell asleep after throwing the duvet over my body. 

A loud bang came from the living room making me wake up. I got out of bed quickly and went into the living room.

My dad had thrown a beer bottle at the t.v and walked out the door. 

I picked up the broken bottle pieces and went to check the time.

It was 8:45 p.m.

I had to meet the boys in 20 minutes. 

I freshened up and fixed my makeup adding some lip gloss and winged liner. I grabbed my skateboard in my left hand and my phone in my right and headed out the door.

After about skating for 15 minutes straight I finally got to golf n stuff.

I grabbed my skateboard from the ground and into my hands and walked towards the front desk. 

I felt a pair of arms grab my wrist from behind and pull me towards their body wrapping me up in a tight embrace.

"Hey y/n," the familiar voice of Eli said from behind. 

As innocent as he seemed he was always a bit brave towards me. I was his first-ever friend since kindergarten and then Demitri once we got our classes. 

I turned around still in his embrace and hugged him back saying hello.

"Okay, you two weirdos stop," Demitri said from beside us. 

I pulled away from Eli and walked towards Demitri and hugged him as well.

"Okay, so what are we going to do first," I asked the two of them.

They both looked at each other then dragged me closer to the front desk to get tickets. 

I tried to pay for my own put they grabbed my money from me and shoved it in their pockets and paid for me. 

Demetri grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the arcade area and walked towards the pac man machine. 

his brown eyes were focusing extremely hard as he was playing the game trying his best not to die. 

I looked behind me and saw Eli focusing on the claw machine. 

I told meech I was going to go and see Eli. 

just as I walked up to him he grabbed a pink bear and picked it up from the drop spot. 

"For you," he said as he turned around handing me the bear.

"Why thank you, sir," I said peeking his cheek with my plump lips. 

his face turned bright red once I pulled away. 

He looked at me with pure lust in his blue eyes. 

Elis pov: 

Her lips meet my cheek once I handed her the bear and I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach. 

I've liked her since she was 7 years old and me 8.

I felt myself grow hard just from her lips on my skin.

I wanted to rip her clothes off then and there and fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk for a week but I knew I didn't have the confidence or courage to do so. 

she pulled away and looked me in my eyes and I could feel my cheeks turning red. 

"My dad brought up Robby today after I got home from school." Her soft angelic voice rang through my ears. 

she told me and Demitri all about her and Robby when we were little but we never meet him once. I didn't really want to anyways he seemed like a bit of an ass. 

I wonder if he and y/n would ever talk again. 

I always felt bad that she got kicked out and had to leave her brother behind. 

she didn't deserve what her mother did. No one should go through what she had to. 

when she tried to commit the first time I and Demitri were at her house every day for about a week and honestly, we've never really left her side since. 

she was so pure and precious to me. I don't think I could ever lose her.

y/n pov:

We got food and walked around the outside of the building before we went and exchanged the rest of our tickets for some candy. 

I gave my candy evenly between the two boys because I didn't want it. 

We sat and talked for a while before we went and grabbed 3 golf clubs and 3 balls heading towards the golf area. 

I took the first swing and got a hole in one.

After a few more rounds I said goodbye to the both of them and left towards the park not far from here. 

Once I got there I put my skateboard down my the slide and laid on the merry go round and got lost in my thoughts. 

Robby.

God did I miss him. 

He was my best friend, my other half and I haven't seen or heard from him in four years. I never thought I could possibly miss someone so much. he didn't even try to fight with our mother to keep me or even try and help me find a home. he just watched as she threw my stuff into the car and drove off with me not even getting an official goodbye. 

*flashback*

Robby was sitting on the couch in the corner of the room watching our mom put my stuff into bags as I balled my eyes out begging her to let me stay.

"I have no-" I said but sobbed as the thought of being homeless struck my mind. 

"Mom please. there's nowhere to go," I begged. 

"That's not my problem y/n. I can't support the both of you anymore and Robby has been more behaved than you have," she shouted at me.

I turned to my brother who was staring at me and stormed towards him with my cheeks no soaked from my tears. 

"Robby don't just sit there. help me." he just looked at me.

I felt completely empty right then and there. I felt as if someone was pulling my insides slowly.

My own twin didn't even care that he might not ever see me again.

"Let's go." my mother said.

"Please," I begged while sobbing. 

She just simply grabbed my arm and pulled me with her toward the car.

*End of flashback*

I felt a tear roll down my cheek once the memory started to fade and decided I would go home finally after such a long day. 

I put my skateboard on the ground and started riding home. 

Once I got there my dad was nowhere to be seen and his car wasn't in its normal parking spot. 

I didn't think much of it and went to take a quick shower and wash my makeup off. 

I took a step into the cold water and washed my hair and body quickly. I then reached out of the shower and grabbed my face wash and washed my face as well making sure I had no makeup left on me I changed into some red and black plaid PJ pants and a black crop top before heading to the kitchen to grab the garbage to throw it out. 

I walked towards the garbage dumpster and felt a pair of hands on my hips causing me to drop the bag and swing around to meet with the familiar eyes of Miguel. 

"Hello gorgeous," he said with both of his hands wrapped around my waist. 

"Hi," I said barely a whisper. 

I don't know what had gotten into me but I pulled him down towards my lips and to my surprise, he smashed his lips onto mine before I fully made it to his. My lips melted perfectly into his as he bit my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted. Our tongues instantly fighting for more. I felt his one of his hand move to my waist and the other up to my cheek caressing it gently as if I would break. 

I felt a knot in my stomach build-up and he pulled away.

"I've wanted to do that since you came to protect me the night your dad beat the shit out of those kids," he said in a low raspy voice.

"I wanted to do that for a while too"

"Where does this leave us then," I asked. 

I looked him in the eyes before he asked me to be his girlfriend.


	5. Before 4

It's officially been one week since me and Miguel have started dating and everything has been going perfectly. 

My dad reopened the dojo and has been teaching some moves to Miguel with the obvious help of me of course. 

Miguel has met and befriended my two favourite people in the whole world. 

After I told Meech and Eli about me and Miguel they started acting weird towards me but not Miguel. first, Eli started distancing himself than Demitri did. 

I pushed it off and acted like nothing was wrong but it was eating me on the inside. 

Right now I was practicing my roundhouse kick on a dummy when the front door opened and my dad came out of his office welcoming whoever opened the door.

"Welcome to Cobra kai," he said

"Somethings never change." came an unfamiliar voice.

I stopped hitting the dummy in front of me and looked around the corner to see the face of no other than Daniel Larusso standing near the door.

"Yea what are you talking about." My dad said.

"I heard you beat up a bunch of kids in the parking lot," Daniel said.

"Y/n go to the back and see Miguel please." my dad asked me.

I obeyed him and walked towards where the boy was. I found him cleaning the toilet and snuck up behind him startling him.

"Oh, shit y/n you scared me." 

"Sorry," I replied before smacking my lips onto his.

he kissed me back hard and his hands made their way around my waist. His tongue slipped into my mouth and wrapped around mine. One of his hands moved up to my breast and he started to massage it which made me moan into the kiss. 

I pulled away and looked into his eyes and we heard someone raise their voice making Miguel let go of me and walk towards the source. 

I stood there caught up in my thoughts trying to catch my breath for a few seconds before Miguel came back after the door opened and close again twice. 

"I told your dad that we would close up for him so he left after that other man did," he said before I pulled him back into my lips this time more passionate and desperate.

I felt a rush of adrenaline down towards my heat as our tongues fought against each other. He started to walk backwards and my back hit the wall hard-knocking all the air out of my lungs. 

He pulled away from my lips and went down to my neck causing me to moan his name. He sucked on my neck leaving purple hues everywhere.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. 

"May I?" he asked tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I nodded my head, yes making him quickly pull my shirt off. I didn't have a bra on today so my nipples were already hard once they hit the cold air of the dojo. 

"You're so beautiful," Miguel mumbled to himself before dipping his head into my nipples sucking one and pinching the other. My head fell back in pure pleasure as his tongue twirled around my nipple. I pushed him back pulling his shirt off revealing his toned abs and throwing it onto the bathroom floor. 

His lips meet mine once again kissing me eagerly. He reached his hands down towards my heat and started to rub my clit through my sweatpants causing me to moan and throw my head back.

He pulled his hand away from my clit. It was like something snapped in him and he became animal-like.

"On. your. knees. now.," I obeyed and dropped to the floor. 

He pulled down his sweatpants and revealed his bulge underneath his Calvin Klein's and lord was he huge. 

At least 9 inches.

I touched him through his boxers before pulling them down letting his cock spring out. I wrapped my hand around him and ran my thumb over his tip making him groan loudly. I started to move my hand up and down his shaft slowly before lowering my mouth onto his dick running my tongue against his tip making him moan and throw his head back. I bobbed my head back and forth halfway down his length before taking it fully and letting his tip hit the back of my throat. he was moaning loudly as I continued to bob my head on his dick. after a few more seconds I felt a warm liquid shoot into my mouth followed by a loud grunt.

He pulled my head back and pulled me up by my hair. He then pulled my sweats down and off my body leaving me in just my underwear. Before he began to touch me again he spoke. 

"Are you sure this is what you want," he asked me. 

I nodded my head, yes and with that, he dipped his fingers into my underwear rubbing circles on my clit. I let out a loud groan which encouraged him to go faster. with his thumb now on my clit his index and middle finger rand down my slit and teased my entrance before thrusting them inside of me slowly. Once he allowed me to adjust to his fingers he started to move faster and faster making me a moaning mess under his touch. My whole body was nearly shaking due to the high pleasure in between my legs. 

"I- I'm close," I told him. 

He started to move his fingers faster and the knot in my stomach grew even bigger. my legs started to shake and Miguel used his free hand to grab my waist and hold me up.

"Oh fuck." I yelled.

I felt a wave of pleasure rush through my body and I came hard basically now screaming. Harder than I ever had come before. He continued to finger fuck me through my high and once my body started to ease down he pulled his fingers out making me whimper softly. 

We both cleaned ourselves up and redressed then locked up and went home.


	6. Before 5

It was the next day which also was the last day of school this week and the day of the Halloween party at school.

I was currently sitting in the lunchroom beside Aisha since Eli and Demetri gave me dirty looks when I tried to sit with them and Miguel. 

"Because her son was crying after some kids online made fun of his facial deformity." That was all I caught from the principal's speech. I looked over to see Eli covering his lip and looking down then towards my direction. I gave him a weak smile then began to listen again. 

"For example instead of sexy nurse maybe try gender-neutral hospital employee." 

"Hey, I got a great idea for our costume this year," Aisha told sam.

"Um." sam replied.

"I was thinking I go as sodium and you go as chloride and when people ask what we are, we do this." she continued grabbing a salt shaker and sprinkling it onto the table.

"What is that, some dumb inside joke you guys have?" The fucking stupid blond said.

"I mean it is not really inside. sodium chloride is table salt. " Aisha said

"Yea I was kidding." the blond said again. 

"We actually decided to go as laker girls," Sam said.

"Oh," Aisha said sadly. 

"But maybe we could order another." sam said.

"There a one-size-fits-all, which suddenly seems like false advertising," Yasmine said followed by a giggle. 

That threw me over the edge. 

I slammed my hands onto the table in front of me and stood up causing most eyes to land on me. 

"You think you are any better you blond bitch. You look like a fucking twig, you have no curves, you clearly have no style and you smell musty as fuck." I yelled at her getting gasps from the whole room.

she looked like she was about to cry but spoke up. "Says the bitch who got abandoned by her twin brother." she replied earning giggles from her friends and 'ohs' from the whole room.

Before I knew it was standing up and grabbing the bitch by the hair dragging her from the seat she was on letting it fall as the girl came tumbling off it. I forced her to face me and uppercut her jaw, then punched her right in the eye at least seven times. by now there was a huge group surrounding us and phones recording from every direction. I threw her onto the ground getting on top of her repeatedly smashing her face in before I felt a pair of hands grab me off of her. 

"LET ME FUCKING GO SO I CAN KILL THE PETTY LITTLE SPOILED RICH BITCH WHO NEED SOME RESPECT KNOCKED INTO HER," I screamed making my throat dry. 

I fought against the person holding me back and finally got out of their grip. 

I returned to the girl kicking her square in the stomach then dropping back onto my knees before wrapping my hands in her hair pulling on it roughly before slamming my fists into her face multiple times. her whole face was bloody and once again a pair of hands grabbed onto me this time a lot stronger than the other ones. 

"Y/n please calm down." the voice of Eli said into my ear. 

the second his voice rang through my head I softened and relaxed into his arms letting him drag me away from the unconscious body laying on the floor. 

When did I knock her out? 

he leads us out of the cafeteria and into the hall. 

"Hey look at me please y/n," he said barely a whisper. 

"I-" I tried to speak but broke out into a sob and went limp in his arms. I slowly draped onto the floor the boy bending down with his arms still wrapped around my waist. He let me cry into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. I moved back a bit looking into his blue orbs. I had the sudden urge to kiss him so I did deciding to be bold at the moment only to momentarily regret it .

I smacked my lips onto him and he kissed me back for a few seconds before pushing me back. 

"Wh-why would you do that y/n, your with Miguel why would you do that to him," he said slightly sounding a bit hurt. 

My tears started to flow more as I dramatically forced his arms off of me and stood up running away from him and heading towards my locker to grab my skateboard and leave. 

I don't know why but I felt my heartbreak when he pulled away.

Did I have feelings for him or was my heart just fucking with me? 

I can't have feelings for him. it's Eli he's just my best friend right? 

my stupid best friend.

just as I was about to walk through a pair of side doors near the back of the school I heard someone yell.

"Why did you do it?" 

Miguel.

I turned around. "I beat the shit out of her because she mentioned my broth-" I was cut off.

"Not that, you kissing Eli." I felt my face grow extremely red.

"I- I don't know." 

"Don't give me that bullshit," he yelled slamming his hand onto the locker he was standing beside. 

"Please, Miguel. " I told him feeling too numb to even shed a tear. 

"I think I understand why you did it. I see the way he looks at you every time you enter a room," he said.

I looked at him in pure confusion and shock. 

"It is ok really. Are we still friends?" he asked.

I was confused as to why he didn't really care but managed to mumble a small sure.

he nodded his head and turned on his heel back towards the cafeteria.

I walked through the side doors and I threw my skateboard onto the floor and began to ride to nowhere only listening to my thoughts.

I eventually made it home to find it empty so I fell asleep. 

ring ring ring. 

I woke up to my someone calling me. I grabbed my phone and read the caller as Aisha and answered it. 

"Hey y/n. thank you for defending me like that today at lunch." 

"Yeah no problem, I know those girls can be total bitches."

"Yeah totally. So I was wondering if you wanted to go as the other half of my costume?"

"I wasn't actually going to go tonight but for sure why not."

"Ok great see you at the park at 7:30 then?" 

"Yup see you then." and with that, I hung up the phone and put it down.

Hopefully, I can manage to get Eli and Meech to talk to me.


End file.
